


Wasted Chances - Poetry Edition

by iswawrites



Series: Wasted Chances - AU [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iswawrites/pseuds/iswawrites
Summary: Bits of poetry inspired by my own work Wasted Chances.





	1. Chapter 1

**[written on the side of his copy of Myths of the Ancient Greece. Charcoal fingerprints on some parts of the book.Crinkled pages. ]**

 

_I don't know why I feel like this. I know I can't have you. I feel like a mortal looking up to the sun, the sky and dreaming of Olympus._

_Would you meet me in the middle ?_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**[written on a** **ripped piece of paper. Left on a bed. The sky is dark. The mansion is silent. The pain in his chest too vibrant to be ignored.]**

 

_Sorry, love you – T_

 

**[written on a crumbled chinese restaurant bill.sounds of smiles and sights of childish giggles in the back of his mind. Found in the inside pocket of his vest. Random equations dribbles in the corner.]**

 

_Why can't it always be like this ?_

 


	3. Chapter 3

**[white knuckles gripping the wheel. Sweat dripping on the back of his neck. Shallows breathes taken in. Children laughter heard in the distance.]**

 

_what did i do? what did i do ?_

 


	4. Chapter 4

[ hands settled in the curve of a hip.tan skin against far skin. fingers in blonde hair. blue eyes meeting brown eyes. nose kisses. mess of sheets covering their bodies. rays of moonlight bathing the room. words left unsaid, heavy on their tongues. one of them reaches out and it all starts again. ]


	5. Chapter 5

i. Tony is asleep next to him, his body bathing in the sun as if the heavens were reaching out , wanting to take him back. 

ii.They're bestfriends. And they slept together. That happens. He's a soldier. He can put his feelings aside. He's a soldier. He was born for this. 

iii. lies and sneaky touches and excuses and ineffable thoughts and hands on trousers and lip bruises on necks and toussled blonde hair. Love.

iv. i want you.


	6. Chapter 6

**4:40am , tony said :**   _And I really missed you. Still do. And I am still sorry._

**4:42 am , tony said :** _I wish things were different._

_**10:32 am, steve said (unsent)** : No you don't. You don't wish things were different. You only want to keep me and keep Pepper because you like having all of it, you always did like having it all. You're so fucking greedy all the time, and I am sick of being one of your possessions. I hate you. I hate how you make me feel, I hate how i am always a mess when I see you. And I hate that I am a worse mess when I don't see you. I hate you. I so fucking hate you. _

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**[ a package. californian zip code. colorful drawings and a pendant. a note at the bottom of the box.]**

_Happy Birthday and Happy Birthday 4th of July, Captain!_

_I hope you're having an amazing birthday._

_I miss you._

_Love Always,_

_T-_


End file.
